


Wars aren't in fashion

by Pure_imagination_flood



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_imagination_flood/pseuds/Pure_imagination_flood
Summary: Fashion is one of the New Gods but she has been rethinking her attitude towards people and the role of gods in general. Hating conflicts of any kind she usually stays away of confrontations. But will it last forever?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Fashion is my original character. That's a small introduction of her. It's a chapter-to-try, but I would like to expand her story and perhaps fit it into the main one.
> 
> The rating is T because of Tech Boy's obscene words.

A clicking noise of high heels echoed in the shop. A visitor who was looking for a new designer bag stopped in amazement in front of a mannequin. It was wearing a black long dress with strange unstable embroidery that resembled blue flames. These flames seemed to move up and down the dress making parts of it translucent. Meanwhile the mannequin’s hair displayed all possible shades of pink at once. 

The woman came closer slowly as if she was afraid to spoil this magic with awkward movements. The mannequin wasn’t usual. Actually, it was quite difficult to tell if that was a doll or a living being. It was still and stiff, however, its eyes looked so alive… Gray metal-like eyes. Suddenly, they slightly moved.

The mannequin said with its mouth closed:

“Have you forgotten? Your dream. Genius designs won’t create themselves…”

The woman wanted to scream in shock but was interrupted. 

“Excuse me, madam. Can I help you?”

The customer turned to the shop assistant and blinked. A second later she turned back to the mannequin but it was quite usual now. It had blond hair and a classic black dress on. The woman gasped.

“No, thank you,” the shopper answered absent-mindedly and hurried up to leave this mall. She had some sketches to make. 

Someone with every-shade-of-pink hair was watching this future designer go from the window of the shop. Fashion sighed and thought that perhaps she was becoming oversensitive. But her true believer deserved that assistance. 

Well, she remembered the times she was merciless. Oh, those old times… Hundreds of girls and women would hurt and deform their bodies with corsets feeding Fashion, worshipping her. How tasty! Nevertheless, nowadays it’s different. Now it’s attention and constant popularization of fashionable things that gives Fashion her power. Maybe some sacrifice still works with shoes… But high heels are becoming less and less common. 

So, today it’s as easy as sleeping. Blogs have helped here a lot. Fashion gets all she needs and has no problem at all. As a result, she is bored. Perhaps that’s why now she feels like helping people. 

Fashion isn’t only crazy stuff. Goods things can be in fashion, too. For example, healthy lifestyle. Isn’t being happy for improving someone’s life too human for a god? Could it make her weaker?

Fashion left the shop window and then the left the mall still thinking about that. Usually she looked so full of bright colors and spectacular that passers-by would stop doing anything they were busy with just to have a look at her marvelous performance. It was like the podium appeared in the middle of a place. Her multi-colored hair would slightly flow, sparkling spotlight would follow her way, people would gasp at her crazy clothes and everyone would want to copy this… But that day Fashion didn’t desire to shine. She just wished to relax. 

While Fashion was going past dozens of cars in the parking area, she noticed a rather familiar limousine among them. 

“News or coincidence,” she murmured and continued walking to her car.


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion learns the news and gets a party invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains bad language thanks to Tech Boy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter =)

Fashion pressed her finger on remote control to disarm car alarm, but it didn’t work. Neither she heard usual signal nor saw headlights flash. That wasn’t the thing that normally happens to such a brand new vehicle as her electrocar. Then suddenly a pair of 8-bit eyes appeared on the automobile, headlights flashed four times and somehow – the car spoke with a robot voice effect.

“Tried to ignore me?”

“Certainly not. I was just waiting for your show-off moment.”

She turned around and smiled politely to Technical Boy. He had his hair ash gold and styled asymmetrically in the way that reminded Fashion of the Sydney Opera House exterior. He was wearing a metallic silver vest with neon green stitches over a black-and-white T-shirt that had a circular illusion print.  
Tech Boy, never saying goodbye to his vape, made a hexagon of smoke fly towards Fashion. ‘Who could ignore or avoid this? He’s literally everywhere,’ she thought. 

“It’s been a while,” he said quite lightheartedly and leaned onto her car letting his elbow rest on its roof.

“Yeah, for sure. I can see both of us have been doing great since we worked together,” Fashion nodded and made a step forward, trying not to look uncertain. It was still strange that he approached her without a warning and didn’t text instead. Perhaps something serious happened. 

“You’ve benefited, now you’re flourishing more than ever. But,” he made a pause to inhale smoke once more, “you haven’t been seen recently. For fuck’s sake, it’s weird. Spacing out and being AFK during your best days, why?”

“Well, I might want to relax from time to time, you know. Let’s call it a vacation. I’m not as new as you and need some rest,” she stretched her arms up as if she had just woken up. 

Technical Boy grimaced, obviously disgusted by just a thought that a new god could be tired. 

“Hm,” he didn’t look fully convinced or maybe that enormous amount of smoke added confusion. “Anyway, you’re invited.”

“Cool, I love parties,” Fashion felt a bit relieved that the reason for this visit was that simple and mirrored Tech Boy’s gestures putting her elbow on the roof of her car. “Where and when? And, of course, what is the dress code?”

“Follow me.”

Tech Boy turned and started walking, and a thread of smoke was calling for Fashion to come after. It didn’t seem like Technical Boy was going to let her drive to the party herself as he stood near his limo staring impatiently at Fashion. She decided to hurry up and not to waste time on her usual catwalk pacing.  
The smoke dissolved as Technical Boy smiled rather darkly. When Fashion moved closer she realized that her previous worries had actually been correct. Something strange was going on.

“This isn’t about hanging out, right?”

“You better spend more fucking time with the others,” he snarled. “Who knows what’s gonna happen.”

“Why? Is something wrong?” Fashion stayed calm. Sometimes her image of carefree and dreamy person was incredibly useful. 

“Fuck duh”. 

“Could you, please, explain me the general idea of what’s happening?” Fashion asked as casually as she could. 

“Well, one old motherfucker is planning something dumb. Not like he’s a threat, but we all should stick together. Show him his place,” Tech Boy hissed through his teeth. 

“Old guy? Like a pagan god?”

“Don’t be complete 404. Shit. You would know it if you didn’t stay offline.”

So, the party was going to be a gathering of the New Gods. The thing was that Fashion didn’t really wish to get involved into anything except for her own trendy duties. However, there seemed to be no choice. Avoiding her kind in such a situation could lead to arguments. And Fashion adored peace more than anything. 

She looked at Technical Boy, who was already losing his patience while waiting for her to get into the limo. In fact, no more than a second passed, but for his speed of thinking that was a century. Fashion noticed that whatever the issue with the Old Gods was, it made him extremely furious. It was better to change the topic. Although they respected each other due to successful cooperation a few years ago, it didn’t mean that Technical Boy couldn’t be aggressive with her when angry. 

“Just one thing,” she said calmly, finally getting into the limo and tapping the door with sparkling fingernails, “your hair makes me damn proud.”

Followed by the most charming smile Fashion was able to produce, the words worked slightly. Although he didn’t smile back or express any gratitude for the compliment, Tech Boy now looked more relaxed. At least he stopped clenching his fists. 

Fashion sat comfortably and hoped the issue with the old gods wasn’t that complicated.


End file.
